Many electronic devices have location-based functions. For example, a mobile device can estimate a location of the mobile device using a satellite navigation system (e.g., global positioning system or GPS) or a cellular communications system. The mobile device can perform various tasks that are location specific. For example, a map application executing on the mobile device can cause the mobile device to display a map. A marker on the map can indicate a current location of the mobile device. Upon receiving a user input selecting the marker, the mobile device can display points of interests, e.g., restaurants or gas stations, that are close to the current location. Upon receiving a user input specifying a destination, the mobile device can display a route from the current location to the destination, and an estimated time of arrival based on traffic information on the route.